Chubby
by BTR Earth-Bender
Summary: Logan has a weight problem and Carlos has a very strange kink. Also James will always be a chubby boy at heart and decides to let him out will Kendall relays in the mess. Sorry sucky summary, but please Read/Review! Also has mpreg.


Hi, BTR is ending and I am so sad so I made this hope you like it! Established Cargan and Kames and I WANT TO OWN THESE BABIES but I don't. Also chubby Logan and James. Also Read/Review!

* * *

"Oh, No." Logan sighs as he stands on the scale in his and Carlos' bathroom. He had gained 15 pounds since he found out about Carlos being pregnant. "Gustavo will not be happy about this, I can't dance like this!"

Carlos was just standing by the sink eating a ham, ketchup, mango sandwich. "Honey, you look fine. I doubt Gustavo will say anything. He's a fat tub of goo himself-" Carlos starts but is then interrupted by Kendall. " C'mon Logan, it's just 15 pounds. It's only natural that you're getting a baby gut."

"A baby Gut?"

"Yah, it's when a guy knows he has a baby on the way; he's stressed. But they usually go to alcohol, but in your case; you turned to food." Kendall explains, Logan only giving him a scowl. "That's a load of crap Kendall, even for you." "Ooo, you're even starting to swear. Carlos you better watch out, he might run at you with a fist and belt." Kendall says while James laughs.

"Kendall that's not funny, it's also rude." Carlos scolds, now eating a bag of cheetos. "Hey Carlos, um, could maybe tell me where you got that?" Logan asks nervously, suddenly hungry looking at Carlos eating and the way his baby bump expands out from under his tank top. "Logan No! If you want to lose this weight you're going to have to restrain yourself." Kendalls says, slapping Logan in the back of the head, while James laughs again, enjoying the show.

"I wouldn't be laughing Diamond, I recall a little chubby boy who used to eat lunch like he does now." Logan says smirking, while James stops and stares at the smart boy in pure astonishment. "We don't talk about him." The pretty boy said in a dark, scary voice. "Okay, okay lets just get going and we can all not die, okay?" Kendall asks shakily by James voice. Scared but also really turned on.

As everyone leaves, James pulls Kendall to their room. A sinister look on his face. "I'm going to show you a chubby boy."

* * *

Logan, still in his self-pity, plops down on the orange couch but sighs sadly when he sinks a little lower. "Sweetie, Kendall doesn't know what he's talking about! Just because you've gained a little weight doesn't mean you're worse at something." Carlos pleaded to his boyfriend, hoping it would work.

"No! No! No! I am fat! I am going to lose this weight, not only for my career and health; but for you baby. I want to be here when you have the baby and we can raise him together." Logan says.

"But but but! (Sigh) fine but can I have sex with you once?"

"Sex? In this state? Wait are you a chubby chaser?" Logan asks. "Maybe? But that's not the point. The point is that I love you no matter what size you are. Plus, I do like a chubby Logan." Carlos finishes, gripping Logan's belly and then his moobs.

To stunned by pleasure to say much he mutters out a, "Fine, but one time and no food!" While being dragged to their bedroom.

* * *

After going to the pool, punching out a few girls and pulling a prank with Carlos on Bitters, Kendall was tired and wanted sleep. As fate has it though, he walks into 2J finding a destroyed kitchen, with food everywhere and a chubby (and cute) James Diamond sitting on the ground, covered in chocolate syrup.

"Hi Kenny Bear!" James exclaims as he licks off the remaining chocolate from his chubby fingers. "Jamie, what happened?"

"I thought of me as a chubby kid and then I got hungry and I liked being chubby because I was a fat boy at heart and I always will so why fight it!"

Kendall looks at him astonished and slightly turned on by a chubby James, covered in chocolate. Kendall says nothing as he picks James up and walks him to the bedroom. While squishing James belly, moobs and butt.

"Kenny, where are we going? Kenny? Kenny, KENNY!"

* * *

Hello! So I hoped you liked it! Sorry it ended abruptly, I'm writing on my phone and I hate the format on it sorry again! Also corrections are appreciated!


End file.
